Interdit - Spécial rating M
by KoyangiLay
Summary: Comme promis, pour ceux qui voulaient des "lemons" par rapport au recueil "Interdit". 1. "Ce soir-là, il était le seul à l'avoir vue" [MobHan]. 2. "Le visage d'Eren était rouge carmin" [Riren]. 3. "Elles recommenceraient les nuits suivantes." [YumiKuri]
1. MoblitxHansi

Hi guys !

Voici le lemon, enfin, c'est pas du tout un lemon, mais comme promis il arrive. Ça pourrait en décevoir certains/certaines mais je ne voyais pas du tout un véritable acte sexuel pour ce couple.

 _Pairing :_ _[Moblit – Hansi]_

 _Thème :_ _Braver l'interdit_

* * *

 **Interdit – Préliminaires**

Hansi emmena Moblit dans sa chambre. Ce qu'ils comptaient faire était clair : ce soir, ils le feront.

Moblit restait timide… Pour commencer, il ne l'avait jamais fait, enfin, il ne l'avait jamais autant voulu, plus précisément. Il se doutait bien qu'Hansi n'était pas aussi pure que lui.

Elle avait verrouillé la porte car même si la pièce était insonorisée, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui pouvait apparaître et gâcher le moment.

Elle avait pris les devants, lui intimant de se détendre. Elle l'embrassait, c'étaient de simples baisers papillons, mais ça restait passionné. Elle prenait Moblit, et le poussa au lit. Elle se mit au-dessus de lui et l'enlaça. Ça lui faisait du bien, elle trouvait ça reposant et agréable d'être dans les bras d'une personne qui l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le presser.

_ Si vraiment ça te répugne, on arrête là !

C'était son sourire qui lui fit agir. Moblit prit le visage de son amante à deux mains, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa. Ils enlevaient leur veste pour se retrouver en chemise. Moblit sentait à travers son pantalon que ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait aller plus loin, rapidement. Mais autre chose le gênait, il ne savait pas trop quoi alors il fit abstraction. Hansi avait fini par lui retirer sa chemise. Elle lui mordait le cou afin de lui laisser une marque visible. Elle descendait plus bas, s'attaquant à ses tétons, à ses côtes, tant qu'elle sentait qu'il prenait du plaisir, elle continuait. Elle lui retirait alors son pantalon et souriait face à l'ampleur de son érection qu'elle voyait à travers son caleçon.

Moblit finit par se trouver trop passif. Il s'assit et prit Hansi alors qu'elle allait lui retirer le seul vêtement qui lui restait. Il l'embrassa d'abord avant de se positionner au-dessus d'elle. Il enlevait petit à petit sa chemise pour découvrir un soutien-gorge à son goût mais une poitrine étrangement plate… Il existait des femmes qui n'avaient presque pas de poitrine alors il ne s'en souciait pas. Il faisait ce que lui faisait subir son amante, il la couvrait de baiser. Il ne lui retirait pas son soutien-gorge tout de suite, il voulait enlever ce pantalon. Seulement, en l'enlevant, il découvrit…

Que son amante était en réalité un amant.

_ Major Hansi… Vous êtes… Un homme ? Il déglutit. Il aimait un homme ! Vous avez… un… UN…. UN PENIS !

_ Ça pose problème ? Elle le regardait, l'air interrogateur.

_ Je… Je… AAAAH.

 _Elle… A un pénis à la place d'un con ! C'est un homme ! C'est un homme ! Je ne me pensais pas DU TOUT de ce bord-là !_

Elle riait, encore et encore. Et bien que ce soit un Homme, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être charmé par ce rire franc. Vraiment, homme ou femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ces réactions humaines.

 _Puis la pénétration n'est pas obligatoire !_

_ Alors, ça fait quoi de toucher un homme ?

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres mais c'était… Effrayant.

_ Major, laissez-moi le temps de digérer un peu…

Elle n'avait plus vraiment d'expression. Elle pensait peut-être que lui au moins, s'en laverait les mains qu'elle soit un homme travesti.

_ On reprendra un autre moment si vraiment ça te gêne. Je suis désolée.

Elle attendit un cours instant avant de terminer sa phrase.

_ Vous pouvez disposer, Moblit.

Elle s'était mise à le vouvoyez.

Il s'en alla, la laissant seule à moitié nue sur son lit. Il la regardait une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Même si elle était allongée, qu'elle portait encore ses dessous et qu'on voyait clairement l'érection, il continuait à la trouver belle.

Même si elle était un homme, il continuerait à l'appeler « Elle ».

Ce soir, il ne ferait rien.

Ce soir, il regrettait.

Mais ce soir-là, il était le seul à l'avoir vue.

* * *

J'avais pas envie d'écrire un vrai Lemon. Pas ici, fin, ce n'est que mon avis, évidemment…

J'ai donc écrit une sorte de préliminaires ratés… En même temps, vous auriez fait quoi vous si votre amant s'avérait être du même sexe que vous, hein ?! :D (Et que vous ne le sachiez pas évidemment !)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :) le prochain sera du Levi/Eren puisque ça suit les OS.


	2. LevixEren

Hello, merci pour vos lectures et vos review !

Ici, ce sera la première fois d'Eren… C'est fou, dans quasiment toutes les fictions, Eren est puceau et tout se passe bien… :)

 _Réponse à la guest_

 **Eleonora :** Déjà, je voulais te dire que je trouve ce pseudo trop mignon o/ et merci pour la review ! Je trouve aussi que c'était un bon choix… ils sont trop pures ! Pas Hansi, mais Moblit si ! 42 est la réponse à tout. :) j'espère que tu ne rougiras pas trop en lisant ce chapitre spécial ou le prochain non plus :3

 _Pairing :_ _[Levi – Eren]_

 _Thème :_ _Braver l'interdit_

* * *

 **Interdit – Première fois**

Levi avait fermé à clé la porte de sa chambre, les laissant ainsi seuls. Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Capitaine faisait cela. Evidemment que celui-ci avait remarqué tous les regards qu'il lui jetait, mais de là à l'embrasser et à le toucher… il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Surtout qu'Eren était vierge. Enfin, il savait ce que ça pouvait supposer MAIS IL N'ETAIT CLAIREMENT PAS PRÊT !

_ Ca… Capitaine ! Fit-il entre deux baisers. Eren se plaignait, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça ! Enfin, même si la menace des titans est réelle et que l'amour n'a aucunement sa place ici, il voyait peut-être un truc plus romantique.

Levi restait inexpressif comme à l'accoutumé. Il prit la main d'Eren et le poussa violemment contre le canapé. Il s'assit à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il y était allé brusquement, mais il en avait envie lui aussi. Plutôt, il avait remarqué Eren, depuis bien longtemps.

Aucun des deux ne bougeait. Ça en devenait ennuyeux. Levi l'avait brusqué déjà, alors il se tenait un peu à carreau. Il se sentait un peu à l'étroit avec ce que ce Capitaine lui avait fait.

_ Ho… Je vois que je te fais de l'effet, gamin.

Eren s'était mis à rougir, de honte. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure un court instant avant de regarder le Capitaine. Il fondit sur place. Il se trouvait horriblement niais, mais vraiment, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

_ N'importe quoi ! Vous ne me faites aucun effet !

Crédibilité zéro. Eren lui avait foncé dessus pour lui prouver que non, mais Levi était habile, il l'avait mis à terre en un rien de temps.

_ Tu serais mort si j'avais une dague.

Eren le trouvait vraiment fort. Voilà pourquoi il l'admirait. Levi s'était laissé tomber sur lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Eren ne sut pas quoi faire, alors il l'enlaça également. Le Capitaine en profita pour mordiller son cou. Il était totalement à sa merci. Eren s'étonna de sortir un tel gémissement… Féminin ? Eren ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter, est-ce qu'ils allaient le faire ? Peut-être. Mais Eren n'était clairement pas prêt. Et Levi, ça devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait. On se doutait bien que le Capitaine l'avait déjà fait, bien que certains se demandaient s'il n'était pas asexué, parfois…

Il ne l'était pas. Il ne courait juste pas derrière les femmes. Avoir entendu le gémissement d'Eren le fit bander sec. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quel bord il était. Coucher avec un mec, c'était particulièrement chiant. Au moins, avec une femme, ça glissait tout seul. Un gosse était tombé amoureux de lui, il avait réfléchi un moment avant de prendre les devants.

D'un côté, il s'en voulait un peu car il semblait en profiter. L'amour n'a pas sa place dans ce monde cruel. De l'autre, ce gamin comprendrait qu'entre hommes, c'était plus compliqué. Ça commençait à lui manquer, alors pourquoi pas. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment. Il l'embrassait juste, que ce soit au cou, aux lèvres, au torse, il descendait jusqu'à atteindre le membre sensible. Le torse d'Eren était à moitié couvert, il portait encore son pantalon. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt, mais Levi pouvait bien lui donner un peu de plaisir. Levi déboutonnait le pantalon d'Eren, l'enlevait pour avoir accès à son caleçon, et ensuite à son membre dressé. Il entendit un faible « arrêtez » mais sa voix le trahissait, il en avait envie, même s'il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait aussi rapidement. Il allait probablement subir sa première fois, plutôt que d'en profiter. Parce que Levi était expérimenté, il savait comment faire plaisir une personne, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. Levi ne s'était pas déshabillé, Eren lui retira alors son chemisier, il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il aimait sa chaleur, alors il se colla à lui.

_ Eren, j'ai envie de toi.

Il ne laissa pas répliquer, il l'embrassait juste. Puis il descendit jusqu'à son sexe libéré de la prison de tissus. Il la prit, il déposa juste un baiser mais Eren ne se sentait déjà plus. Levi se releva un peu afin de permettre à Eren de sucer deux de ses doigts, puis il revenait à hauteur du membre et le mit en bouche. Eren lâcha un cri. Pendant que Levi le satisfaisait, il en profitait pour y introduire un doigt. C'était désagréable. C'était pour ça qu'il en profitait pour lui faire une fellation, afin qu'il oublie la douleur. Levi bougeait son doigt afin qu'Eren s'y habitue, pour y mettre un deuxième. Vraiment, c'était désagréable. Il faisait attention à ne pas sucer trop vite pour qu'il ne jouisse pas. Le visage d'Eren était rouge carmin à cause du plaisir provoqué par la fellation.

_ Tu n'es pas encore prêt. Je dois encore te préparer.

Eren le voulait. Mais était-il prêt à le faire ? Levi continuait à bouger ses doigts en lui. Il était enfin prêt à l'accueillir.

… Ou presque. Eren cria de douleur.

_ Putain. T'es trop étroit.

_ Alors arrête ! Ça fait mal en plus ! C'est même pas fait pour ça !

_ Tch. Tu te plains alors que tu appréciais mes doigts, juste avant.

Eren avait beau avoir peur du Capitaine, il l'avait tenu tête et même s'il n'était pas contre le fait de se faire prendre par celui-ci, ce ne sera pas pour ce soir !

* * *

BWAHAHAHA. Une première fois ratée ! :D Parce que ça arrive plus souvent que vous croyez ! Et ne vous en faites pas, je ne veux pas vous faire peur mais si votre copain ou votre copine vous oblige à copuler, PARTEZ, FUYEZ, loin. Voilà ! Ah oui, et soyez prêt(e)s avant de le faire :)

Le prochain sera un Yuri et un « lemon » Yuri, je n'en ai jamais écrit ! Je flippe un peu haha… ._.


	3. YmirxChrista

Je vous salue, chers lecteurs et lectrices !

Je vous présente mon premier vrai Yuri… ça pourrait faire fuir des gens, peut-être ! Ça risque aussi d'être fleur bleue.

Ah oui, n'oubliez pas de vous protéger quand vous le faites :)

 _Réponse à la guest_

 **Eleonora :** Pour t'avouer, j'en suis pas plus fan que ça. Disons que j'en ai un peu ma claque x) mais ça paraît tellement plus simple d'écrire sur eux… Levi est un héros, mais il reste l'humain rustre et peu diplomate du manga x) (pas très français ma phrase) la langue française est difficile à manier… Et parfois, j'avoue ne pas réussir à retranscrire ce que j'avais en tête… Je trouve aussi ça tellement dommage qu'il y ait si peu de Yuri, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'un public essentiellement féminin préfère les hommes ! Tu me mets une certaine pression, je suis obligée de réussir, haha ^^ Bisous à toi et… euh… 43 est un chiffre premier. Voilà, je ne savais pas quoi dire dessus xD Mais non, c'est bien l'automne et l'hiver, comme ça, quand tu revois l'été, tu es heureuse ! o/

 _Pairing :_ _[Ymir – Christa]_

 _Thème :_ _Braver l'interdit_

* * *

 **Interdit – Première fois**

Christa la regardait avec innocence. Elle lui demandait de prendre soin d'elle. Elle était à la fois sexy et ingénue. Elle était assise sur le lit, ses bras contre sa poitrine, ce qui la remontait. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur ce lit. Le fait qu'elles soient entre ses cuisses excitait davantage Ymir. Sa poitrine était cachée mais sa position aguicheuse la rendait voyante. Christa n'était pas si pure. Au contraire, elle représentait la luxure cette position. Elle se coucha ensuite. Aussi enfantine paraissait-elle, dès lors qu'elle se touchait, elle devenait attrayante. Ymir voulait la toucher, elle voulait voir plus, lui retirer ses dessous pour l'admirer complètement. Elle lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'elle et là, elle lui demandait simplement de regarder… Alors Ymir lui obéit. Elle la regarderait se faire plaisir. Christa allait se masturber devant elle, et quand elle aurait d'aide, elle l'appellerait. Elle savait que toucher sa poitrine elle-même ne lui faisait pas vraiment d'effets, mais la petite blonde adorait le regard de son amante, plein de désirs et d'envie, alors elle le faisait. Ymir était seulement vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon, mais elle avait chaud. Voir sa petite protégée se toucher la rendait folle. Son bas-ventre était en feu. Elle se rendit alors compte que sa déesse avait retiré le haut pour prendre à pleines mains ses deux seins. Elle les malaxait, puis, avec sa main droite, elle descendait le long du corps pour atteindre le point sensible qu'était le clitoris. Elle le massait à travers sa culotte d'abord. Puis elle se sentit mouiller. Elle passait alors sa main droite dans sa culotte, la gauche toujours occupée avec son sein. Christa fermait les yeux alors qu'elle se satisfaisait.

Ymir ne tenait plus. Elle allait lui désobéir. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de sa dulcinée aux yeux clos. Elle lui donna un baiser au cou, ce qui la fit gémir de surprise. Elles se regardaient alors et la demi-titan l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle voulait goûter ses lèvres, elle souhaitait sucer sa langue alors elle s'exécutait. Ses lèvres avaient le goût salé de la soupe qu'ils avaient mangé. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, Christa semblait bouder, ce qui fit sourire la brune. De toute façon, elle était déjà en sous-vêtements alors elle pouvait bien goûter à sa peau. Christa s'assit, pour pouvoir retirer les vêtements d'Ymir afin qu'elle aussi soit en sous-vêtements. Ymir se positionna ensuite sur elle, tout d'abord pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais aussi pour sentir ses formes. Elle glissait sa main gauche au dos de ce corps fin pour retirer pour dégrafer ce bout de tissus encombrants, elle voulait la sentir contre elle. Sa peau était douce, elle adora sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Ymir prenait les devants. Elle savait que sa douce était encore trop innocente, alors elle descendait jusqu'à sa culotte. Elle la retira pendant que son amante se laissait faire. Elle déposa un baiser sur son con, puis finalement, elle se mit à sucer son clitoris. La blonde gémissait, elle s'étonna même qu'un tel son pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle mouillait, et Ymir était douce. Elle continuait son acte et elle savait y faire, alternant lèvres et langue. Sa cyprine était sucrée, elle avait pu y introduire un doigt malgré sa virginité. Ça lui faisait un peu mal, mais Ymir semblait être une amante d'exception. Elle bougeait ses doigts en elle afin qu'elle s'y habitue et quand la jeune commençait à crier son plaisir, elle y introduisit un second doigt, et bougeait encore et toujours. Ne connaissant pas se plaisir, Christa avait fini par jouir.

C'était une vraie première fois.

Mais Ymir n'en restait pas là. Elle voulait elle aussi se satisfaire, alors elle retira ses dessous. Elles étaient nues, elle se positionnait sur elle, son sexe contre le sien. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement, le frottement des parties était agréable, un véritable plaisir. C'était au tour de cette fille à la peau hâlée de gémir. Elle bougeait de plus en plus vite. Elles avaient fini par jouir en même temps.

C'était une première fois. Elles recommenceraient les nuits suivantes.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finiiiii ! Comment dire… J'ai galéré… T_T Y a déjà eu des premières fois ratées quand ça concerne deux filles ? En plus, c'est super court x)

Ce début de chapitre ressemble à un : « apprendre à se masturber en quelques étapes »… C'est très bizarre… ou alors « apprendre à être un voyeur » au choix… Pour un premier Yuri, c't'un peu dans le détail tout ça x)

J'ai donc fini l'écriture de celui-ci !

(Comme je ne peux pas répondre à Eleonora autrement que par une fic, je te réponds ici !)

 **Eleonora :** Postage existe, même si c'est bizarre à lire/entendre :) et oui, je partage ton avis ^^ on est plusieurs dans ce cas :) Je t'avoue que quand je l'ai écrit j'étais... en train de me l'imaginer... Ouep, la description est primordiale pour faire passer le message. Ymir est plus expérimentée, c'est bien normal qu'elle soit douce pour une première fois :) Au contraire ! Les personnes les plus douces sont en fait de vraies bêtes au lit ! ça donnerait presque envie d'essayer :') merci :3 je t'envoie des coeurs *-*

4 c't'un chiffre maudit en Asie :( T'es vraiment trop meugnonne *o*


End file.
